


A New Home

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mermaid comes to terms with her new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

I was visiting my cousins in Scotland. Went for a solitary swim around the lake, because it's so different and creepy. I heard odd noises behind me, then … no more.

Everything was wrong. I could feel the sun, it was warm, pleasant. I was in the water, yet I wasn't. Moving felt – strange. I opened my eyes and was no longer in the lake. 

My surroundings were bright and cheerful. They reminded me of home, the Mediterranean. With a sinking feeling, I somehow knew that I would never see my home again.

Before I could dwell on that thought, two humans arrived. They stopped, pointing at me and talking. I didn't understand their language, but the way they looked at me so admiringly …

I flung my hair over my shoulder and winked at them. Their blush made me giggle. Maybe I would like it here after all.


End file.
